A Night in the Meadow XXX
by TLG03
Summary: What happen when the boys go out of town and the girls have some time alone? This fan fiction is for adults only. This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review.


A Night in the Meadow

Chapter 1

It was partly cloudy day in early fall day at horse land and the Sarah, Alma, Molly , Zoey and Chloe were busy cleaning out the stables. So it kind of sinks that Bailey and Will are away on vacation for the next two weeks Sarah sighed whipping the sweat from her face. Its kind of strange not having the boys here said Zoey with a huff wanting to be done with her work. Yeah but is kind of nice here when its just us girls replied Chloe. So since it's just us girls here maybe we could try some girls only activities Sarah inquired blushingly to her friends. What kind of girls only activities did you have in mind asked Alma sounding inerested. Oh you know we could paint out toe nails together or we could give each other make others or maybe we could do something a bit more naughty the now red faced blond said looking at her friends with an evil smirk. Mmmm sounds like fun what kind of naught stuff do you have in mind asked Chloe.

We could take turns shaving each other legs in the shower? We could ride bear back naked though the woods with the sun on our breast and wind flowing through our hair or we could go skinny dipping in the lake at midnight or we could go up to the new secluded meadow a I found a week ago and we could see what happens when we get there. Sarah replied.

Sounds like fun Chloe said sound very interested. Tell us more about this meadow you found said Zoey, oh yes do tell! Alma added. It's a bit west of here it's about ten miles from any roads or any walking trails its nice quite private place will no one will ever find us. Informed Sarah.

What kind of stuff would you want to do what we got there girls? Alma proposed to her friends sounding a bit shy. Well what's the one things you always wanted to do but couldn't because the boy were around? Inquired Sarah walking over to her bronze skinned girlfriend and giving her a playful slap on the behind. I don't know what we can do said Alma giving Sarah a playful slap to her caboose in return. I know what we can do interjected Zoey disrupting Alma concentration. What do you have in mind sis Chloe asked sliding her arms around her orange haired sister giving her a small hug from behind. We can have a love contest Zoey giggled. What do you mean Alma asked wanting to know more. We could go to this meadow Sarah found and we could love our selves over and over again in all different kinds of ways and positions and whoever has the most orgasms is the winner. Zoey answered with a sexy sneer on her face. We'll even share out fancy dildos, vibrators and toys with all you girls I hate to think of you poor girls getting your self's off with your cheap toys said Zoey pulling out a adult catalog from her saddle bag and handing it to Sarah. My sister and I own every single item is this catalog. We'll bring what we'll need when we go to your meadow said Zoey.

This sounds like fun Alma giggled peering into the catalog that Sarah was flipping though. So what are we waiting for girls Chloe said getting excited and hugging her sister a bit tighter lets go to this new meadow and have some fun.

WOW! WOW! WOW! Interjected Molly! I'm not so sure I want to be a part of this I mean doesn't this all sound kind of slutty and gross to you girls?! What wrong with you? We should be have weird sex contest it just inappropriate!

Oh lighten up Chika don't be so up tight it might be fun to get a bit naughty with each other Alma responded taking the catalog from Sarah and showing some its produces to her black skinned friend trying to entice her into changing her mind. Yeah Molly it would be great if you would join us added Sarah.

No Way! I want no part in your slutty hoer off! It just seems wrong Molly asserted getting a bit huffy. Beside what if someone sees you? They might start telling people you're a bunch of sluts or something like that. We shouldn't be doing things like this girls it dangerous! It's Ok we understand. We're your friends and won't force you to do any you don't feel comfortable with. Sarah said with a understanding and compassionate tone. Thank you Sarah I appreciate that.

Now if you girls won't be needing me I'm going to be heading back inside Molly turned and walked away.

Well then looks like it's just us four girls then Zoey giggled getting excited thinking of what she and her friends would be doing later tonight. What are we waiting for girls let's go! Sarah exclaimed. Oh Si si si add Alma. Sounds fun Chloe added.

Chapter 2

So here we are said Sarah as she and her friends arrived in the meadow with their saddle bags filled with toys and lotions which they got from Chloe and Zoey. It was midnight and the sky was filled with countless twinkling stars and the meadow was light by the light of a full moon and the air was a nice cool 68 degrees F. There were a few flowers scattered around in the meadow giving it a mild sweet smell. The meadow was surrounded by 4ft tall grass and a few tall thick lush trees.

Well lets tie up our horses and get down to business an excited Sarah said walking to the center of the meadow and laying down a nice big soft blanket and pouring out a massive collection of sexy toys and lotions on to it.

So what do you say we start off our night with some dildo play commented Sarah as she and her friends stripped completely nude tossing their clothes around then laying and down shoulder to shoulder on the soft blanket and spreading eagle. All the girls had a nice neat cleanly shaven patch of carpet which matched the color of hair on the head except Alma who had her pussy fully shaven. Sarah was fucking herself with a red hard plastic twelve inch dildo while Alma used a green one and Zoey an orange one and Chloe was using a yellow dildo.

The girls sent the next 30 minutes licking and sucking on their toys and playing with their breast, rubbing their thighs and pinching and fondling the clits till they were all hot and wet. Hmmm well I think that's good of enough of a warm up groaned Chloe as she stood up and side her dildo out of her dripping hot wet pussy. Chloe pulled her sister up by her hands so she was standing closely in front of her and then Zoey and Chloe kissed each other deeply, their tongues got into a wrestling match as their hands squeezed and rubbed their tight sexy rear ends. The sisters then started to probe their fingers in and out of each other's asses. Ahhh yes give it to me skank moaned Zoey as she tilted her head back braking away from her sisters kiss feeling her large breast rubbing against her sister equally boobs. The two sisters could feel their woman hoods demanding attention as their juices trickled down their thighs. A gentle cool fall night breeze sweep across the meadow and made the two horny incestuous lover's even more excited. Chloe and Zoey then laid down on the blanket in a sixty nine position shoving their dildos in and out of each other's asses while munching on each other's hot wet pussys.

Wow! What a pair of sluts! Exclaimed Sarah starring wide eyed and amazed at the show that the two sister were putting on. Ohh Si si si! Alma added. As she and Sarah both continued to pleasure themselves with their toys.

So what do you say we give it a go Sarah moaned in a sexy tone sliding her head down between alma's legs and licking her wet pussy. Hmm ah yes Chika! Keep going! Sarah was now trusting her lounge in and out of the pussy of her Spanish friend stopping to lick her hot swollen clit every few seconds. Ahhh I'm cumming moaned Alma squirting her hot cum into the mouth of her blonde friend who was happily lapping up Alma's hot sweet love juice . Sarah then positioned herself on top of Alma and started to hump Alma with her thigh while kissing her nipples. Sarah was also rubbing her blond hot wet pussy against Alma's thigh.

After Sarah and Alma both got done cumming Sarah walked over to were Scarlet was and picked up her saddle and carried over to the blanket and set in down in front of Alma. Lets play horsey giggled Sarah bending over the saddle on all fours. Alma then proceeded to fuck Sarah up her blond ass with a two way dildo she found next to her while pulling on her long blond hair.

Hmm! What do you say we give them a hand Chloe ground licking her sisters cum off her fingers as she and her orange haired sister crawled over on all fours to when Sarah and Alma where fucking each other on the blanket and started to have a four way making Sarah the center of their attention. The four girls laid on their blanket and spent the whole night sucking, licking, kissing, and fucking each other with every toy they had until it was just before sunrise.

Wow! Thanks was great Sarah sighed rubbing on her clit as she and her friends laid on their blanket together covered in each other's cum and lotion with their hair all a mess. Oh Si si si! Groaned a hot covered cum soaked Alma as she slide her dildo in and out of her pussy trying to sooth it after the long night of loving. Ohh yes that was epic! Zoey Added. As she and Chloe laid down together wrapped up in each other's arms making and squirting together. Let's get some sleep girls. Sarah yawned as she and her sleepy friends curled up safe and warm together pulling the soft blanket over each other and sacked out for a much needed rest.

Chapter 3

The next morning the girls loaded up their saddle bags and headed back to horse land. The girls talked all the way home about all the pleasure they gave each other and everything they had done to each other and all the orgasms they had.

We Should do this again sometime Sarah said slapping Zoey rear end as they road home. I know of a secret pond not far from here and we got two whole weeks until the boys get back we should check it out tomorrow night Alma interjected getting excited at the prospect of another night of fire.

The girls spent the next two rattling the bushes all over the woods of horse land like the bunch of nasty sluts they were. Molly never joined their orgies she didn't want any part of it. The Baily and will came back to horse land and Molly out of respect for her friends never told them of the naughty business of her slutly friends.

The End


End file.
